Sakura, Cazadora de ¿Fantasmas?
by Kitty.e2
Summary: La verdad era que a Sakura le aterraban los sótanos, y no sólo los sótanos sino que los lugares oscuros en general. Lo suyo no era un miedo irracional de una niña que se rehúsa a crecer, no, era mucho más serio que eso; Sakura Kinomoto podía ver fantasmas.
1. La maldición de Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del siguiente relato son propiedad única y exclusiva de CLAMP, yo los he tomado prestado por motivos de entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

Por favor no publicar mi historia ni modificarla sin mi previo consentimiento.

 **Sakura, Cazadora de… ¿Fantasmas?**

 **Capítulo I**

 _La maldición de Sakura_

Sakura Kinomoto lanzó un largo suspiro frente al espejo. Bajo sus ojos verdes se marcaban unas oscuras ojeras, signo de que una vez más no había pasado una buena noche de descanso. Sonrió con pesar intentando darse ánimos, acababa de regresar a la ciudad donde había pasado los primeros años de su infancia y aún tenía que desempacar.

Miró las cajas apiladas a sus espaldas y vio una pequeña oreja amarillenta asomándose a través de una de ellas.

–Kero, ya te he dicho que las cajas no son para dormir –dijo con un suspiro mientras dejaba al descubierto a su regordete gato.

Justo cuando tomó al animal para sacarlo de su escondite, el timbre sonó y ambos dieron un salto. Sakura caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con precaución, sin embargo antes de que pudiera asimilar quién era, un par de brazos se le echaron al cuello y ella cayó dolorosamente sobre su trasero.

–¡Sakurita! –gritó eufóricamente la recién llegada– ¡Oh por dios han pasado tantos años! ¡Estás tan linda! ¡Aún no puedo creer que tu papá se haya decidido a regresar!

Sakura sonrió a pesar del dolor, aquella muchacha de piel nívea con el oscuro cabello largo y unos exóticos ojos con tonos parecidos a las amatistas era su prima y mejor amiga de la infancia; Tomoyo Daidouji.

–¡Tomoyo! ¡No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto!

–Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¡No nos hemos visto desde hace dos años! ¡Por supuesto que vendría en cuanto me llamaras! –exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía el vestido.

–Muchas gracias –respondió Sakura– de veras me vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra… Pero antes ¿te gustaría beber un poco de té?

–¿Segura que no es mucha molestia? Vienes recién llegando y no me gustaría que tengas que tirar todo abajo sólo para servir el té.

–Por supuesto que no –rió ella mientras comenzaba a calentar el agua– La comida fue lo primero que tuve que desempacar, Kero tenía hambre.

–¿Kero? –preguntó con curiosidad Tomoyo acomodándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

–Sí, mi gato. Lo encontré vagando por el vecindario en el que vivía, tenía algunas heridas y el pobre estaba en los huesos, así que cada vez que se pasaba por mi casa le daba comida… eventualmente decidió quedarse conmigo, así que podríamos decir que me adoptó.

–Siempre tan buena –sonrió la otra chica, y un par de segundos después se sobresaltó cuando vio una bola de pelos acurrucándose en su regazo– Pues creo que ya no está desnutrido.

–No. El veterinario dice que debería bajar de peso, pero me da pena disminuirle las raciones de comida, el pobre debe haber sufrido mucho –explicó Sakura sirviendo las dos tazas de té– ¿Y qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está tía Sonomi?

–Estresada como de costumbre –respondió Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír– ¿Y tu padre? No lo veo por aquí.

–Tuvo que quedarse en Osaka. Tenía que entregar unos papeles a la universidad antes de venirse, pero creo que le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba así que me pidió que me adelantara para no perderme los primeros días de clases.

–Oh entiendo… ¡Hablando de eso, te traje algo! –exclamó con entusiasmo entregándole una bolsa que no había soltado desde que había llegado.

–No era necesario que te molestaras, Tomoyo –dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas.

–No es mucho en realidad –explicó– es sólo algo que me imaginé te haría falta.

Sakura abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella una blusa blanca con un escudo azul en el bolsillo, una falda azul y una corbata del mismo color. Era el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo.

–¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo! –exclamó con felicidad– no he tenido tiempo de comprar el uniforme y la verdad pensaba ir con el de mi antigua escuela.

–No hay de qué –respondió la otra– Y bueno, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

–Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a bajar algunas cosas al sótano… Sabes que no me gustan mucho ese tipo de lugares.

–¿Aún te dan miedo? –preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación. Sakura asintió algo avergonzada.

La verdad era que a Sakura le aterraban los sótanos, y no sólo los sótanos sino que los lugares oscuros en general. Lo suyo no era un miedo irracional de una niña que se rehúsa a crecer, no, era mucho más serio que eso; Sakura Kinomoto podía ver fantasmas.

Todo había comenzado a los nueve años. Se habían mudado a una nueva ciudad luego de que su madre muriera en un trágico accidente. Era un día lluvioso y Sakura se sentía afiebrada, temblaba de pies a cabeza y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se recostó en su cama, pero justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida sintió como si una mano tocara su frente. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego pudo ver a su madre junto a ella sonriéndole como antaño lo hacía, solo que esta vez un par de grandes alas blancas nacían de su espalda.

La fiebre y el malestar la vencieron, y por más que intentó mantenerse despierta para seguir viéndola, Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente y ya un poco más respuesta pensó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio en su propio jardín a un pequeño niño llorando. Sakura se acercó hasta él para consolarlo pero justo cuando intentaba tocar su hombro pudo ver cómo su mano lo traspasaba y su pequeño cuerpo en realidad era transparente.

Recordaba haber corrido desde su casa hasta el trabajo a medio tiempo de su hermano para pedirle que fuera con ella a ver que pasaba, mas cuando llegaron Touya Kinomoto no vio nada y ella tampoco. El niño había desaparecido, sin embargo más espíritus comenzaron a visitarla de vez en cuando buscando una solución a sus 'asuntos pendientes'.

–No creí que aún _los vieras_ , pensé que con el tiempo mejoraría.

–No –respondió ella acongojada– Va a peor. Ahora no sólo los veo, sino que también los escucho en ocasiones.

–Debe ser realmente aterrador –comentó Tomoyo– pero al menos puedes ver a tu mamá de vez en cuando también ¿no?

–Sí –asintió Sakura– El problema es que hay noches en las que no me dejan dormir… Kero intenta espantarlos gruñéndoles pero la mayor parte de las veces no resulta. Por lo menos me siento más acompañada, realmente no sé qué haría sin él.

El gato se bajó del regazo de Tomoyo y comenzó a ronronear junto a las piernas de su dueña, como si entendiera que hablaban de él.

–Sakurita, si te sientes muy asustada puedes venir a dormir a mi casa –ofreció Tomoyo.

–Oh, no te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco más pero muchas gracias de todas formas –mintió. En realidad no le apetecía dormir en una casa ajena y despertar en mitad de la noche gritando como una lunática.

–Está bien, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo ¿si?

–¡Claro! –aseguró con algo más de ánimo.

–Bueno ¡Comencemos a desempacar! –exclamó Tomoyo.

La tarde pasó con una rapidez casi vertiginosa. Su prima había sido de gran ayuda y gracias a ella sólo tuvo que bajar dos veces para asegurarse de que las cosas de su padre estuvieran en el lugar adecuado.

–Debe sentirse raro regresar a esta casa –comentó Tomoyo mientras terminaban de ordenar algunas cosas en la habitación de Sakura.

–Un poco. –respondió ella con toda sinceridad– La verdad es que me hace querer retroceder el tiempo a los días en que vivíamos los cuatro aquí y mamá tocaba el piano para tranquilizarnos.

–Pues yo creía que tu padre seguiría negándose a regresar.

–Y yo –admitió Sakura– Sufrió mucho con la muerte de mamá… hasta yo que era sólo una niña podía notar que estaba devastado.

–Lo sé –dijo Tomoyo– Y de veras lamento que mi madre y el abuelo se lo hayan hecho más difícil.

–No creo que guarde rencores, ¿sabes? En el fondo él sabía que los tres estaban viviendo un dolor similar.

Siguieron ordenando cosas y sólo se detuvieron para cenar. Sakura cocinó pasta, y aunque sabía que no le había quedado tan rica como otras veces Tomoyo la elogió cuanto pudo. A las nueve la hija única de Sonomi Daidouji se marchó y prometió que pasaría a recogerla al día siguiente.

–Somos solo tú y yo nuevamente Kero –suspiró Sakura– ¿Vemos una película?

La chica rio divertida cuando el gato se estiró exageradamente frente a ella.

–Bien, bien, deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana es mi primer día de todas formas –le dijo al animal mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Kero se había convertido en su amigo más cercano. Había pasado mucho tiempo sola, Touya, su hermano mayor, se independizó en cuanto comenzó la universidad y su padre se la pasaba fuera de casa por causa del trabajo, siempre lo llamaban para dictar charlas o asistir a excavaciones en el extranjero, sin embargo desde que Kero había llegado a su vida ya no tenía tanto miedo, se sentía más acompañada.

Se puso el pijama luego de lavarse los dientes, acomodó a Kero en su cojín favorito y se metió en la cama dejando encendida la luz de la lámpara de noche, desde que los fantasmas habían entrado en su vida no podía dormir de otra forma.

Soñó que estaba con Tomoyo en una playa, ambas disfrutaban del sol y de un delicioso jugo de naranja mientras veían a los delfines nadando cerca de la orilla, pero su placentero sueño se vio interrumpido cuando sintió algo muy frio en el brazo.

No abrió los ojos en seguida, sabía lo que era y quería ignorarlo por si decidía irse, esperó unos minutos pero el frio seguía ahí y Kero había comenzado a gruñir de forma amenazadora. Resignada abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio junto a ella a una mujer joven con expresión compungida. Sakura comenzó a temblar, aunque le pasara frecuentemente seguía teniendo miedo de esas experiencias.

Kero se subió a la cama y se puso sobre su regazo en posición protectora. El espíritu de la mujer levantó su mano y lo puso sobre la cabeza de la chica, automáticamente vinieron a su cabeza una serie de imágenes que no pertenecían a su vida pero que le permitieron saber exactamente lo que la mujer quería de ella.

–Es-está bien –dijo intentando sonar segura a pesar de que su piel seguía erizada– Lo haré pero después de eso debes prometerme que no volverás a mi casa y que me dejarás dormir.

La mujer asintió y alejó su mano. Sakura se levantó con gran esfuerzo, en consideración de que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y se puso ropa deportiva. Salió de la casa con el espíritu y Kero siguiéndola, tendría que caminar unas cuantas cuadras antes de encontrar el lugar que la mujer le había indicado.

Justo cuando pensaba que se había perdido, encontró la casa que había visto en su cabeza. El farol de la calle dejaba ver su estilo tradicional, y Sakura tuvo que llamar a la puerta sintiéndose terriblemente mal por presentarse tan tarde en casa de un desconocido.

La recibió una señora de edad avanzada con los ojos más tristes que había visto nunca. El espíritu que la acompañaba avanzó unos pasos e intentó abrazar a la mujer, a pesar de que esta nunca lo sabría. Sakura sintió compasión por ambas.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó la anciana abrazándose a si misma por el frio repentino que había sentido.

–Yo… yo soy… digo, yo conocí a su nieta –explicó intentando sonar convincente.

–Oh, no sabía que tenía amigas tan jóvenes –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amarga– supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasó a Rei… pero no te quedes ahí, pasa que te vas a enfermar.

–No, gracias, en realidad sólo venía a entregarle un mensaje de Rei –respondió Sakura bajo la mirada atenta del espíritu– Ella me pidió que si algún día le pasaba algo, le dijera a usted que debería desenterrar lo que ella guardaba bajo el cerezo de su patio.

–¿Rei ocultaba algo en nuestro patio? –preguntó la anciana mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sí, es una caja de galletas pero no sé qué hay dentro.

–Sé que es tarde y que hace frio, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a desenterrarlo? Por mi edad me cuesta arrodillarme y realmente quiero saber qué es lo que ella quería que yo viera.

Sakura no podría haber dicho que no aunque quisiera, primero porque no podía dejar así como así a una mujer que se veía tan frágil y segundo porque el espíritu que respondía al nombre de Rei tocaba su espalda con ambas manos como intentando empujarla para que entrara y ayudara a su abuela.

Siguió a la señora en compañía de Kero que no se había despegado de su lado. Cuando llegaron al patio pudo ver un hermoso cerezo brillando bajo el resplandor de la luna, la mujer le alcanzó una pequeña palita de jardinería y ella comenzó a excavar en el lugar que Rei le había indicado. No tuvo que sacar mucha tierra cuando por fin tocó algo duro.

–Aquí esta –anunció entregándole la caja de lata.

La anciana tomó la caja y en cuanto la abrió comenzó a sollozar. Sakura se puso de pie para intentar consolarla y pudo ver que había muchas fotos de ellas juntas, desde que Rei era pequeña hasta la más actual. La mujer las fue sacando una a una y descubrió que bajo todas ellas se escondían algunos fajos de billetes.

–¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Mi hermosa Reiko! –sollozó la anciana. Sakura le ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas del jardín temiendo que se pudiera desmayar o algo peor– Desde que enfermó estábamos teniendo problemas de dinero y ella siempre me decía que no me preocupara, que todo se solucionaría… ¡Tenía todo planeado! ¿Qué haré sin ella?

Mientras la anciana lloraba desconsoladamente Sakura pudo ver cómo el espíritu de Reiko le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud, acto seguido se acercó a su abuela, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

En el camino de regreso a casa Sakura se sintió bien por haber ayudado al espíritu y su abuela, a pesar de que no lograba acostumbrarse a ser algo así como una _mensajera_ de los fantasmas, en ocasiones lograba hacer buenos actos.

Kero la seguía con paso firme, pero de un momento a otro se quedó sentado frente a un Konbini(1) relamiéndose. A la chica le causó gracia la nueva manifestación de hambre de su mascota, así que entró planeando comprarle una lata con paté para gatos y un poco de ramen para ella.

Mientras pagaba su compra, pudo ver a través del cristal a un chico trotando con una capucha puesta mientras era seguido por el espíritu de una chica que llevaba el largo cabello negro en dos coletas. Miró hacia otro lado intentando ignorar lo que acababa de ver, lo que menos quería era que otro fantasma se le apareciera esa noche.

–Bien, iremos a casa rápido –le dijo a su gato en cuando salió del Konbini y ambos echaron a correr en dirección contraria al chico y su fantasma.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi historia. No sé si aún queda alguien por aquí que haya leídos mis otros fanfics (Hermanos por Contrato, Amor Clínico, etc.) pero decidí cambiar mi nombre por motivos personales, ustedes por supuesto pueden usar el nombre que quieran.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, años para ser más específica, pero ahora que Clamp sacó el especial de CCS me acordé de cuánto me gusta todo este mundo y lo bonito que se siente poder compartir historias.

Si hay alguien que esté leyendo esto que me haya escrito pidiéndome actualización de Quiero el Divorcio Syaoran Li les aviso que haré lo posible por subir el capítulo en que me quedé lo más pronto posible, para ser sincera estuve muy ocupada repartiendo tiempo entre mi trabajo, mi novio y mis amigos.

En fin, si tienen algún comentario, duda o crítica no duden en dejarme un Review :3

 _ **(1)Konbini:**_ _Tienda de conveniencia japonesa que permanece abierta las 24 horas del día._


	2. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del siguiente relato son propiedad única y exclusiva de CLAMP, yo los he tomado prestados por motivos de entretención y sin fines lucrativos.

Por favor no publicar mi historia ni modificarla sin mi previo consentimiento.

 **Sakura, Cazadora de… ¿Fantasmas?**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Reencuentros_

Cuando era niña solía mirar el edificio de Seijo desde la primaria deseando cumplir años rápidamente para poder entrar en él como una alumna más. En los recesos Tomoyo me acompañaba hasta la reja que separaba ambos lugares sólo para ver si por casualidad nos encontrábamos con Yukito, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi primer amor no correspondido.

Ahora a mis diecisiete, con el uniforme puesto y a punto de comenzar mi último año escolar, el edificio no luce igual de imponente tal vez porque he crecido o porque he visto muchos lugares además de este.

–Tierra llamando a Sakura

La voz de Tomoyo me sobresaltó.

–Lo siento –me disculpé– Es solo que he dormido poco anoche y aún sigo media atontada… ¿qué me decías?

–Que ahí vienen los chicos –dijo sonriendo comprensivamente.

Miré en su dirección y los distinguí de buenas a primeras; Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko y Rika, mis cuatro amigos de la primaria que no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo y que ahora me miraban con cara de desconcierto. Les sonreí un poco nerviosa pensando que tal vez debería haber mantenido el contacto con todos o al menos haberles avisado que regresaría.

–Hola –dije sintiendo mis mejillas un poco calientes.

–¡¿Sakura?! –exclamó Chiharu, yo asentí y en seguida todos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

–¡Dios tanto tiempo! Tu pelo está mucho más largo ahora –dijo Naoko.

–Es verdad, creímos que seguías de viaje –agregó Yamazaki.

–Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado –dijo Rika sonriéndome amablemente.

–¡Podrías habernos dicho Tomoyo! ¡Casi me muero de la impresión! –exageró Chiharu.

–Quería que Sakurita hiciera su entrada triunfal –explicó Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír– así es todo más emocionante ¿no creen?

La primera campanada de la mañana sonó e interrumpió nuestro intento de charla. Todos nos apresuramos hacia la zona de los casilleros para guardar nuestros zapatos y nos cambiamos rápidamente antes de subir por las escaleras.

–Por ahí está el salón de profesores, ¿segura no quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras nos deteníamos frente a un corredor.

–Sí, estaré bien, no te preocupes –aseguré.

–Bien, nos vemos en el salón entonces –dijo y luego se unió al grupo que seguía caminando.

Abrí la puerta del salón de profesores con timidez, por ser alumna nueva tenía que presentarme allí antes de comenzar las clases. Todos se veían muy animados ahí dentro paseándose de un escritorio a otro con una taza de café en la mano, yo por mi parte no sabía a quién debía buscar, sin embargo en ese mismo instante entró una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo que me miró con curiosidad.

–¿Sakura Kinomoto, verdad? –preguntó con amabilidad.

–S-sí –respondí yo sintiéndome un poco intimidada por su belleza.

–Mucho gusto –dijo extendiendo una fina y pálida mano– mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y estaré a cargo de tu salón –se dirigió a uno de los escritorios y yo la seguí– Escuché que asististe a la primaria Tomoeda… ¿es verdad?

–Sí –respondí sin saber qué más decir.

–Que bien, entonces imagino que no tendrás problemas adaptándote.

–No, conozco a algunos chicos desde…

No pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pues un estridente portazo seguido de un chillido me interrumpió. Me volteé un poco asustada al igual que todos los presentes y el alma casi se me cae al piso cuando vi el origen de tal alboroto.

–¡Sakurita! –chilló la recién llegada corriendo a abrazarme. Era Nakuru, una fanática sin remedio de mi hermano que lo seguía a todas partes en su época de preparatoria.

–Hola –saludé yo un tanto incómoda.

–¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Cómo está Touya?! –exclamó frenéticamente– Le escribí un montón de veces desde que se fueron y nunca me respondió. Quería ir a visitarlos pero no supe dónde estaban exactamente…

–Está bien –respondí sonriendo con nerviosismo.

–¿Vino contigo? ¿Viven en el mismo lugar?

–No, el…

–Nakuru –interrumpió la maestra Mizuki. Ella la miró como recién percatándose de su presencia– Recuerda que la señorita Kinomoto es ahora nuestra estudiante.

–Oh, es cierto, el protocolo –dijo ella con desdén– Bien, fue bueno verte de todas formas… ya nos pondremos al día cuando nos veamos por ahí.

Nakuru se fue rápidamente y yo miré a mi nueva profesora con agradecimiento. No es que ella me desagradara, pero en ciertas ocasiones me daba un poco de miedo su nivel de obsesión.

Kaho Mizuki me hizo algunas preguntas sobre los lugares en los que había estado, los clubes a los que me había unido y mis calificaciones. Me agradó ver que cuando comprobaba mi vergonzoso rendimiento en matemáticas no hizo ningún comentario en especial, por el contrario, continuó sonriendo como lo había hecho hasta el momento, cerró el archivo y lo dejó a un lado junto a otra pila de papeles.

Cuando la campana sonó todos los profesores se apresuraron a dejar lo que estaban haciendo y salieron sin dejar de conversar entre ellos. Mi nueva profesora se puso de pie con gracia y me pidió que la siguiera. Caminamos hasta el salón 12-B y entramos.

–De pie –dijo un chico de gafas que se sentaba en la primera fila. Todos obedecieron rápidamente– Saluden.

–Buenos días profesora Mizuki –dijeron todos a coro.

–Buenos días –saludó ella de regreso– Ya pueden sentarse –indicó. El sonido del movimiento de las sillas se hizo presente y con ello mi nerviosismo regresó– Hoy se nos une una nueva alumna, aunque creo que muchos de ustedes ya la conocen.

El sonido de las sillas al moverse se hizo presente y con ello mi nerviosismo regreso. Prácticamente todos los rostros del salón me miraban a mí ahora con curiosidad, como esperando a que dijera algo. Intenté aclarar mi garganta que parecía completamente cerrada.

–¡Tú puedes, Sakurita! ¡Eres la mejor! –gritó Tomoyo desde el fondo del salón causando que todos rieran divertidos, incluyéndome, y que me sintiera un poco más cómoda.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –dije sonriendo con más confianza– Estudié en la primaria Tomoeda hasta cuarto de primaria y luego me fui con mi familia a otras ciudades. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! –finalicé haciendo una leve reverencia.

–Bien señorita Kinomoto, ¿qué tal si te sientas junto a Daidouji? Estoy segura de que estará encantada de tenerte junto a ella –sonrió la profesora sacando algunas risitas.

Caminé sin despegar la vista de Tomoyo que parecía a punto de saltar de su asiento mientras me hacía señas. Justo atrás del que sería mi asiento había un chico que parecía absorto mirando a través del cristal, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones tan claros que parecían mezclarse con miel, el ceño fruncido le daba un aire de seriedad y no pude dejar de notar que en realidad era bastante guapo. No me atreví a saludarlo, en cierta forma me sentía un poco intimidada, así que me senté tranquilamente y miré hacia el frente, no sin antes susurrarle bajito a Tomoyo un _'gracias'_.

–Están comenzando su último año de preparatoria, espero que no olviden la importancia de las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante y que comiencen a poner más esfuerzo estudiando para el examen de ingreso que vayan a tomar. Este año tendrán la posibilidad de visitar la universidad de Tomoeda y si todo sale bien podríamos viajar a Tokio para que exploren más opciones –dijo la profesora haciendo que todos ahogaran grititos de alegría.

La clase de la profesora Mizuki era lengua japonesa. No era mi asignatura favorita pero al menos no me iba tan mal como en otras. A decir verdad mi rendimiento general había comenzado a bajar desde que comencé a ver fantasmas, las pocas horas de sueño, los sobresaltos y los recuerdos de mis experiencias que acechaban durante el día no ayudaban mucho a que mejoraran mis calificaciones.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. En medio de la clase me llegaron algunas notitas que me enviaban las chicas desde sus asientos. Aquel sistema de comunicación era toda una novedad para mí porque no tenía amigos en mis otras escuelas y por lo general era yo quien ayudaba a pasar los papelitos de una mesa a otra, no quien los recibía.

Me giré para mirar las canchas de tenis a través de la ventana que estaba junto a mí, pero en vez de eso me encontré con el reflejo de alguien que no debía estar allí; la chica que vi anoche cuando compraba en el konbini. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta trasera del salón, con el largo cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y la piel tan pálida y translúcida como cualquier otro espíritu. Parecía estar mirando al chico que se sentaba detrás de mí, pero él por supuesto no se daba cuenta de nada pues prestaba atención a lo que la profesora decía.

Me encogí en mi asiento intentando pasar desapercibida y miré hacia el frente, tal vez el espíritu no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Fue en ese momento que sentí una mano tocando mi hombro, di un pequeño saltito e involuntariamente comencé a temblar.

–Se te cayó esto –dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas. Me volteé expectante, sin embargo quien me hablaba era el chico del asiento de atrás que me alcanzaba la goma que por accidente, y sin darme cuenta, había tirado.

–Gr-gracias –murmuré recobrando la compostura.

Volví a mirar el cristal esperando no haberme delatado, sin embargo la chica había desaparecido. Tomoyo desde el otro asiento gesticuló un "¿Todo bien?" a lo que yo asentí rápidamente. Deseaba más que nada volver a llevar una vida normal, dejar de verlos, salir con mis amigos como cualquier otra adolescente de mi edad e incluso poder estudiar tranquila.

En cuanto tocó la campana todos se pusieron de pie automáticamente, mis amigos se acercaron a donde yo estaba.

–¿Li te ha hablado? –preguntó Chiharu con asombro.

–¿Quién? –pregunté yo de regreso.

–Shaoran Li –respondió Tomoyo– es el chico que se sienta detrás de ti. Llegó el año pasado pero eres la primera persona a quien le dirige la palabra.

–Es cierto –agregó Naoko– es un poco raro… ¡Y lo digo yo que era de las más raras antes de él!

–Es un poco callado pero es un buen chico –interrumpió sonriendo un chico de ojos azules y cabello azabache al que yo no conocía. En seguida extendió su mano hacia mí– Eriol Hiragizawa.

–Sakura Kinomoto –respondí yo dándole la mano. Él con elegancia la besó ligeramente y yo la quité con rapidez. Me sentía tan sonrojada que era como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentrara en mi cara.

–Eriol llegó de Inglaterra el año pasado –explicó Tomoyo sonriendo.

–Oh –dije yo intentando recuperarme del bochorno. Todos mis amigos reían seguramente por mi reacción.

–Deberías dejar de hacer eso con cada chica que conoces Hiragizawa –dijo Naoko de buen humor– a más de alguna le dará un paro o algo así.

–Lo siento –dijo él acomodándose las gafas– No pretendía incomodarte…

–No es nada –me apresuré a decir.

–Bueno, bueno –intervino Chiharu– El asunto es que con las chicas estábamos pensando que deberíamos organizar una bienvenida para Sakura, pero no sabemos bien donde hacerla…

–Yo puedo ofrecer la casa de playa de mi familia si es que están de acuerdo –sugirió Tomoyo sonriendo con entusiasmo. Yo recordé con nostalgia los veranos que pasé en ese lugar.

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Naoko– Así podríamos invitar a todos los del salón.

–¿No sería mucha gente? –dudó Rika.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –aseguró Tomoyo– Es la bienvenida de Sakurita así que tiene que ser en grande.

–Entonces podríamos invitar a algunos del 12-A también… ¡Será genial! –chilló Chiharu con entusiasmo– ¿Qué les parece el fin de semana?

–Podríamos irnos el viernes y regresar el domingo –sugirió Tomoyo pensativa– Si están de acuerdo daré aviso en seguida para que tengan la casa lista.

A pesar de que todos estaban realmente felices con la idea, yo me sentía sumamente nerviosa. Nunca había ido a una fiesta, no sabía cómo vestirme ni cómo comportarme. Tomoyo pareció notar mi nerviosismo porque minutos más tarde cuando volvíamos a nuestros asientos para retomar las clases me dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella se encargaría de todo incluyendo mi ropa. Le sonreí con agradecimiento, siempre había sido así con mi prima, detectaba hasta los más mínimos cambios en mí y los interpretaba a la perfección.

Cuando la clase de matemática comenzó pude notar que Li no había llegado, supuse que aparecería más tarde pero no fue así. Sin querer me preocupé por si había pasado algo con la chica fantasma.

–¿Le habrá sucedido algo? –le pregunté a Tomoyo en un susurro indicando el asiento de atrás.

–Nunca viene a las clases de matemáticas pero le va mejor que a cualquiera de nosotros. –respondió ella inclinándose para que la escuchara mejor– todos dicen que es un genio… ¡Es bueno incluso en los deportes!

Me volteé para prestar atención a la clase, aunque desde luego no entendía nada. Cuando llegó la hora de comer Tomoyo, Rika y yo llevamos nuestros almuerzos a la azotea; Naoko dijo algo de ir a la biblioteca y Chiharu simplemente había desaparecido. Nos sentamos en una banca junto a la salida de emergencias, no había nadie en el lugar ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes iban a la cafetería o se quedaban en los jardines.

–¡Qué bien que ya casi acaba el día! –exclamé estirando mis brazos al aire.

–Y eso que es el primero –sonrió Rika divertida.

–No creo que haya sido tan malo ¿verdad? –dijo Tomoyo.

–Pues no –respondí abriendo el bento que Tomoyo me había preparado– Pero es que las matemáticas consumen mi energía… ¡Aunque de seguro con esta comida me repondré completamente! ¡Muchas gracias! –agregué al ver el generoso contenido de la caja.

–Imaginé que no ibas a tener tiempo de prepararte la comida esta mañana así que pedí que hicieran uno extra –explicó Tomoyo.

–¿Y ya has pensado qué vas a estudiar, Sakura? –preguntó Rika que ya había comenzado a comer.

–Pues he pensado en psicología ¿Y ustedes?

–Yo creo que estudiaré diseño, aunque mi madre espera que entre en algo relacionado con economía... –respondió mi prima algo pensativa.

–Yo estudiaré gastronomía –dijo Rika con seguridad– Siempre ha sido mi sueño convertirme en la mejor _pâtissière_ _de Japón y tener mi propia pastelería._

–Es cierto, recuerdo que incluso cuando eras pequeña te gustaba cocinar –comenté– Lo que es yo tendré que esperar un milagro para aprobar algún examen de ingreso.

–Lo bueno es que tienes hasta enero para estudiar ¡De seguro te irá de maravillas!–sonrió Tomoyo con optimismo. No sabía que realmente estaba hundida y que en el fondo me daba miedo no lograr entrar en alguna Universidad, así que simplemente le sonreí de regreso y continué con mi comida rogando que alguien cambiara de tema.

Como si hubiese escuchado mi plegaria interna, Rika comenzó a hablar de lo feliz que estaba de que yo hubiese regresado. Nos acordamos de nuestras aventuras de pequeñas, del club de porristas y las divertidas excursiones.

Me sentía bien ahora que estaba cerca de mis amigos de la infancia, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por nosotros, como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Cuando sonó la campana para regresar la vi por tercera vez, estaba de pie frente a la escalera de emergencia mirando fijamente hacia abajo. Como siempre un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se volvió a mirarme con algo que yo interpreté como desdén.

–Bien, creo que es hora de regresar –dijo Rika poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su falda.

–Adelántense, yo necesito hacer algo –dije yo tragando saliva pesado.

–¿Segura que no necesitas que me quede? –preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

–No, no se preocupen, es solo que olvidé llamar a mi papá –mentí rápidamente para tranquilizarla.

–Está bien, te excusaremos con el profesor por si tardas –dijo Rika.

Tomoyo me miraba escrutadoramente, sabía que no había creído mi mentira pero luego de dedicarme una sonrisa se fue junto con Rika. Cuando la puerta de la azotea se cerró, inhalé profundamente y me volteé a encarar al espíritu que continuaba viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

–Gr-gracias por no interrumpir –dije con nerviosismo. La chica de cabello negro sólo miró hacia otro lado. Me estaba costando entenderla, no sabía si realmente necesitaba mi ayuda o sólo había aparecido por casualidad– Escucha, cuando _otros como tú_ vienen tocan mi brazo y me hacen saber qué quieren… así que si necesitas… si necesitas mi ayuda que sea ahora porque ya tengo que regresar.

Volvió a mirarme, como si estuviera analizando qué tan digna era yo de comunicarme con ella. Sonreí nerviosa porque no sabía qué más hacer, ella como si estuviera actuando en contra de su propia voluntad apuntó hacia la escalera de emergencia. Me acerqué con cuidado al lugar sin dejar de verla, cuando llegué entendí todo; Li dormía plácidamente apoyado contra una de las barandas que parecía a punto de ceder con su peso.

–¡Cuidado! –exclamé jalándolo por el brazo rápidamente justo a tiempo antes de que el fierro cediera. Caí sentada con su cabeza sobre mis piernas, me sentía tan roja que creí que echaría humo por las orejas– L-lo siento, eso estaba suelto y…

–Gracias –dijo él poniéndose de pie con semblante serio, aunque pude notar que sus mejillas también tenían un leve matiz rojo.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté mientras yo también me paraba.

–Sí –respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza– Debí prestar más atención antes de dormirme…

–A cualquiera le puede pasar –aseguré para que no se sintiera incómodo– de todos modos… ¿llevabas mucho tiempo allí?

–No lo sé. Desde matemáticas.

–Vaya, pues sí que has dormido –reí– Te has perdido el almuerzo y todo. Aún tengo del mío, Tomoyo me preparó más de lo que puedo comer… si quieres te lo doy –sugerí yo a toda prisa.

–Gracias, estoy bien así –dijo comenzando a caminar. Yo lo seguí atenta por si la chica se aparecía de nuevo, sin embargo no había pista de ella.

–Bueno, ya es hora de volver de todos modos.

–Kinomoto –dijo con tono serio mientras me miraba fijamente.

–¿Sí? –dije yo sintiéndome repentinamente intimidada.

–Hablar sola no dice nada bueno sobre tu salud mental ¿sabes? Tal vez necesites ayuda…

Lo miré estupefacta, no creí que me hubiese escuchado aún dormido y por un momento quise que la tierra me tragara allí mismo, ¡Li creía que yo estaba loca! Iba a defenderme e inventar alguna excusa, pero él ya había desaparecido al igual que la chica fantasma que lo acechaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a los que leen! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son lo que me impulsa a mantener actualizada la historia.

Bien, ¿qué les parece este capítulo? Ya incluimos a nuestro chico favorito en la historia, además comenzaré a narrar en primera persona los nuevos capítulos ¡lo que es todo un desafío!

Estaré a la espera de sus comentarios y/o críticas! Cariños!


	3. El que la sigue

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del siguiente relato son propiedad única y exclusiva de CLAMP, yo los he tomado prestados por motivos de entretención y sin fines de lucro.

Por favor no publica mi historia ni modificarla sin mi previo consentimiento.

 **Sakura, Cazadora de… ¿Fantasmas?**

 **Capítulo III**

 _El que la sigue…_

Desperté con la camiseta empapada en sudor, después de algunos meses había vuelto a soñar con ella, más precisamente con el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse.

Apreté los puños y di un golpe seco al colchón. Me sentía completamente inútil e impotente. Entrené artes marciales durante años, y aquello no sirvió de nada en el momento en que más lo necesité. No pude hacer nada para salvarla.

La alarma del móvil sonó, alcancé el aparato que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y la desactivé. El día a día conseguía distraerme a ratos, los trotes nocturnos, por ejemplo, aliviaban momentáneamente mi sentimiento de culpa pues no pensaba en nada mientras corría.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos antes tensos, y me permití un par de minutos extra bajo el chorro pues siempre ponía la alarma antes de lo necesario. Me envolví la cintura con la mullida toalla blanca que había dejado en el colgador y me vestí con el uniforme de Seijo. Justo cuando terminaba de acomodar la corbata, llamaron a mi puerta.

–¿Estás despierto? –preguntó la voz de mi primo al otro lado de la puerta.

Eriol se había mudado a Tomoeda antes del comienzo de las clases del año pasado, yo en cambio, me había transferido a mitad de año desde Hong Kong y mi madre había arreglado todo para que pudiéramos vivir juntos. Según Ieran, lo había hecho para que no estuviera solo tanto tiempo, pero yo sabía que en el fondo era para poder controlar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer más disimuladamente.

En realidad, sólo había visto a los Hiraguizawa una vez en mi vida, ya que somos más bien parientes lejanos y de todos modos la gente en nuestra familia no suele visitarse con frecuencia, pero aun así no podía quejarme de vivir con él, si bien podía ser un completo dolor de trasero en ocasiones, la mayor parte del tiempo no me molestaba y las cosas en casa eran tranquilas.

–Sabes que sí –respondí yo secándome un poco el pelo con la toalla.

–Sólo chequeaba –dijo en medio de un bostezo– ¿Puedes hacer el desayuno hoy? Aún tengo que ducharme y preparar mis cosas.

–Está bien –dije, y antes de que se fuera, abrí la puerta y agregué– Pero la cena la haces tú.

Eriol sonrió tras las gafas e hizo un gesto de rendición con las manos en el aire. Cogí mis cosas y bajé a la primera planta del dúplex.

Cociné un omelette con jamón y queso, y desayunamos en silencio viendo el noticiario de la mañana, soltando de vez en cuando alguno que otro comentario sobre lo que decía el periodista.

–El viernes Daidouji dará una fiesta de bienvenida para Kinomoto –me comentó más tarde mi primo mientras íbamos de camino a la preparatoria.

–Ya lo sabía –dije. La verdad es que si estabas en el mismo salón que Kinomoto y su grupito de amigas, era imposible no enterarte, pues se habían pasado toda la semana hablando a viva voz sobre los preparativos.

–Entonces ya debes saber que estamos _todos_ invitados.

–Eriol… –dije, sabiendo de antemano sus intenciones.

–Puede que sea más divertido de lo que piensas –dijo– desde que llegaste no has hecho ningún amigo y con suerte cruzas palabras con alguien cuando estás obligado a hacerlo.

–Hablo contigo –me defendí frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –continuó– La gente aquí en Tomoeda es muy agradable, deberías darle una oportunidad. Además no creo que a Meiling le hubiese gustado que estuvieras completamente aislado.

Tensé la mandíbula ante su mención, sin embargo debía admitir que mi primo estaba en lo correcto. Meiling siempre había deseado verme compartir con otras personas que no fuera el personal de servicio de la casa.

–Ieran me ha pedido que mantenga un perfil bajo –argumenté.

–Ir a una fiesta de adolescentes no hará que salgas en la portada de todos los diarios de Japón ¿sabes? ¡Vamos, Shaoran! Sabes que este pueblo es más pequeño que ninguno, y no creo que mucha gente lo conozca si te soy sincero.

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, Eriol sabía cómo ser sociable por lo que para él no era problema, probablemente se pasaría la noche hablando con los chicos o bailando con las chicas, en cambio yo estaría completamente solo y sin saber qué hacer.

–Por lo menos deberías pensártelo –dijo abriendo la puerta de su taquilla. Yo hice lo mismo mientras me quitaba los zapatos– Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana.

–No iré –dije cerrando mi taquilla, sin embargo él ya había desaparecido. Suspiré y caminé en dirección al salón.

La primavera estaba comenzando, y con ella el horrible frío de Tomoeda amainaba. Estaba acostumbrado a un clima bastante más cálido, y aunque no conocía todos los rincones de mi ciudad, extrañaba los paseos que Mei y yo solíamos dar cada vez que mi madre se iba de viaje.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, lo poco que tuve de una vida cercana a lo normal fue gracias a mi prima. Desde pequeño había sido entrenado arduamente en artes marciales y recibía clases con tutores particulares en vez de asistir a una escuela como el común de los niños. Yo no me quejaba porque no conocía otra cosa ni a otros chicos de mi edad, por lo que aquello me parecía lo más normal del mundo… hasta que conocí a Meiling.

El primer día que fue a casa teníamos ocho años, era una cría básicamente insoportable para alguien que había sido criado de forma tan estricta como yo, que no conocía otra forma de juego que no fueran los tableros de mesa, y en cambio ella se la pasaba correteando de habitación en habitación canturreando canciones infantiles que yo jamás había escuchado.

Wei nos había presentado en el salón diciendo que ella se quedaría en nuestra casa un par de semanas mientras sus padres regresaban de un viaje. Yo le hice una reverencia formalmente, como me habían enseñado a hacer cada vez que conocía a alguien, ella se echó a reír, dijo que yo era raro y se fue velozmente sin devolver el saludo.

Sonreí con nostalgia ante aquel recuerdo. Nunca imaginé que la iba a echar tanto de menos, y aun así allí estaba yo, más de medio año después, pensando constantemente en ella y aún apesadumbrado por su muerte.

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y por ella entró Kinomoto con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello echo un desastre. Asumí que había corrido hasta aquí.

Daidouji que ya estaba sentada le hizo una seña, ella caminó hacia su amiga, me sonrió con timidez y se sentó.

–Buenos días –saludó con la respiración entrecortada.

–Buenos días, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Daidouji preocupada.

–Sí –respondió tomándose el cabello en una coleta. El aroma dulce de su perfume flotó hasta mí– Es sólo que corrí porque pensé que venía atrasada, pero en realidad se me había olvidado que anoche adelanté mi reloj diez minutos.

Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta. Imaginaba ya que Kinomoto era distraída, pero nunca creí que fuera tanto como para engañarse a sí misma.

–Oh, ya veo… ¿Y has sabido algo de tu padre?

–Sí, me llamo ayer –respondió Kinomoto sonriendo ampliamente– Dice que llegará el Viernes por la noche, así que él se quedará a cargo de Kero mientras estemos en la playa.

–Genial, así no tendrás excusa para regresar antes –dijo con entusiasmo Daidouji– ¿Dejarás que escoja tu ropa para esos días?

–Tomoyo… –dijo riendo nerviosamente.

–Me hace mucha ilusión –dijo la otra poniendo cara de pena– ¡Estás tan guapa que de seguro todo se te verá bien!

El sonido de mi móvil al vibrar contra la mesa, me distrajo de su conversación y me dio la excusa perfecta para poner atención a algo más. Había recibido un nuevo correo. Últimamente no me molestaba en revisarlo, siempre era basura publicitaria que yo no había pedido, así que sólo leí las noticias antes de volver a guardarlo justo en el momento en que llegaba el profesor.

Me hacía gracia que cada vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaban, desde el incidente en la azotea, Kinomoto se ponía nerviosa y se alejaba rápidamente de mí. La verdad era que lo último que le dije no había sido con mala intención, ella había salvado mi vida y lo último que yo quería era sonar como un completo imbécil, sin embargo las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas.

Entre Física, Japonés y Matemáticas, la mañana se pasó volando. Me retiré del salón a escondidas, minutos antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo. Como la azotea estaba cerrada por las mantenciones que le realizaban a las barandillas de la escalera, no me quedó otra que encaminarme hacia el segundo lugar menos visitado; la parte trasera del edificio principal. Junto a un bebedero había un frondoso roble cuyas ramas eran iluminadas por los cálidos rayos de sol, caminé hasta él y me trepé en una de sus ramas más gruesas. Aquel lugar parecía el sitio perfecto para no encontrarme con nadie, así que me recosté contra el tronco y, con los auriculares ya puestos, comencé a escuchar mi lista de reproducción favorita del móvil.

A lo lejos comencé a oír el inconfundible sonido de los alumnos; algunos en grupos, otros en pareja, pero la mayoría de ellos con alguien a su lado. Cerré los ojos intentando alejar la nostalgia que aquello me producía, pero antes de que lograra alejar mi cabeza de todo, vi como un grupo de chicas se sentaba a la sombra de mi árbol. _Mierda_.

–¿Entonces pondrás coches para que todos puedan llegar? –alcancé a escuchar que preguntaba una chica con tono de desconcierto.

–¡Por supuesto! Esta es una ocasión demasiado especial como para escatimar en gastos… Además será mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado –respondió la otra.

–Tomoyo… –dijo la inconfundible voz de Sakura Kinomoto con una risita nerviosa.

–Se lo he dicho al abuelo y está más que de acuerdo. Dijo que deberías ir a visitarlo un día de estos.

–No lo sé –respondió la otra, y desde donde estaba pude notar su incomodidad– Más adelante tal vez.

–¿Y ya saben quiénes irán? –preguntó la de anteojos comiendo el arroz de su bento.

–Más o menos –respondió Daidouji– Pero de nuestro salón al menos, irán todos…

– _¿Todos?_ –repitió la que casi siempre andaba con Yamazaki– ¿Li también irá?

–¿Qué? –dijo la de lentes– ¿También te gusta?

–No… o sea, no vamos a negar que es guapo y que hay varias babeando por él. Es que el chico tiene lo suyo ¿han visto sus brazos cuando va con el uniforme de deporte? Además ese aire misterioso que lo rodea…

Sentía como que tenía la cara en llamas. Estaba en una situación bastante incómoda, si bajaba del árbol se pensarían que las estaba espiando, pero si me quedaba allí y me descubrían por casualidad, creerían exactamente lo mismo. Como era menos probable que me descubrieran si me mantenía allí y en silencio, decidí quedarme quieto y subirle el volumen a la música para no seguir escuchando su conversación.

Efectivamente, lo único que logré escuchar minutos después fue la campana de regreso a clases. Estiré los músculos medio entumecidos, me quité los audífonos y miré hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie… grave error.

–¿Li?

Era Sakura Kinomoto mirándome fijamente desde abajo. Los colores se me subieron automáticamente a la cara otra vez, sin embargo me calmó un poco ver que sus amigas ya no estaban.

–Hola –dije rascándome la nuca un tanto nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? 'Oye, las escuché hablar sobre mí y mis brazos ¿no pasa nada, no?'

–¿Qué hacías ahí? –preguntó con los ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Era primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde aquel día.

–Pa-pasaba el rato –carraspeé intentando aclarar mi voz que comenzaba a sonar extraña– La azotea está en reparaciones, así que no me quedó otra que venir hasta aquí.

Dije antes de poder asimilar por qué estaba dándole tantas explicaciones.

–¿Escuchabas nuestra conversación? –preguntó frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

–¡No! –me apresuré a responder, y luego le mostré los auriculares que aún sostenía en la mano– Escuchaba música.

Me miró durante algunos segundos como evaluando si creerme o no. Yo le sostuve la mirada y noté que con la luz del sol sus ojos brillaban como si fueran piedras preciosas.

–Bien –dijo ella finalmente, y luego exclamó– ¡Por cierto, ya ha sonado la primera campana para volver!

Bajé del árbol de un salto y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el edificio.

–¿Y qué escuchabas? –preguntó al rato acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

–¿Eh? –pregunté yo confundido.

–Dijiste que escuchabas música y…

–Ah, sí –respondí aliviado interrumpiéndola. No se refería a qué había escuchado de su conversación o algo por el estilo, así que me sentía a salvo– De todo un poco.

–¿Qué es de todo un poco? –volvió a preguntar ella.

–Pues… música clásica y un poco de rock.

–Una mezcla extraña ¿no? –sonrió– A mí me va más el pop.

–Lo imaginaba –solté. Ella rió despreocupadamente.

–¿Tan obvia soy? –dijo, y luego sin dejar de sonreír añadió– Estaba pensando y… sería bueno que vinieras a la fiesta que harán las chicas el fin de semana.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la segunda campana sonó. Apresuramos el paso, sin embargo para cuando abrimos la puerta del salón, el profesor ya había llegado y nuestros compañeros que estaban sentados, voltearon a mirarnos con cara de sorpresa. Los murmullos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar.

–Señor Li, Señorita Kinomoto –dijo el señor Furuyama al tiempo que dejaba el plumón que usaba para escribir en la pizarra– Que bien que hayan decidido unirse a nosotros… ¿Saben? A veces pienso que la puntualidad está muy subvalorada, así que esperando que esto no se vuelva a repetir, les asignaré un trabajo extra –una risita general se escuchó por todo el salón– Quiero un reporte completo sobre la guerra fría de mínimo 20 páginas para la próxima semana… sin interlineado doble.

Ambos asentimos en silencio, caminamos hasta llegar a nuestros respectivos asientos y nos sentamos sin volver a dirigirnos la palabra durante el resto del día.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Eriol me alcanzó en el portón de entrada del edificio. Llevaba la mochila colgando de un solo hombro y parecía más feliz que de costumbre, tanto así que rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos en un gesto amigable que nunca había hecho.

–¿En qué andabas con Kinomoto, Syaoran? –preguntó con malicia.

–Nada –aseguré mirando hacia otro lado– Sólo nos encontramos y ya.

–Oh –dijo él– Es una fortuna que haya llegado a nuestro salón ¿no crees? Es guapa, amable, divertida…

–¿Qué quieres, Eriol? –lo interrumpí con cansancio. Sabía que esa conversación no era sólo para halagar a la chica en cuestión.

–¿Yo? –dijo haciéndose el inocente– Me ofende que pienses que quiero conseguir algo. Sólo pongo un tema de conversación.

–Sí, claro –dije yo con sarcasmo.

–Bueno, bueno. Me atrapaste –admitió soltando por fin mis hombros– Estaba pensando que si hiciste buenas migas con Kinomoto, tal vez no tendrías ya ningún problema con ir a la fiesta…

–Cada vez que mencionas esa estúpida fiesta, menos ganas me dan de ir ¿sabes?

–O sea que si dejo de mencionarla, ¿irás? –dijo con entusiasmo. Al parecer tenía muchas expectativas al respecto.

–Lo que no entiendo es por qué insistes tanto en que yo vaya.

–Tengo dos motivos –dijo acomodando su mochila– El primero es que de veras pienso que deberías relacionarte con más gente de tu edad, y el segundo es que _necesito_ ir, pero creo que a tía Ieran no le gustaría nada de nada que te deje solo todo un fin de semana.

–No le diré nada. –aseguré con tono cansino. No me gustaban esos momentos en que recordaba que Eriol estaba haciendo prácticamente de niñera.

–¿Y si me llama al móvil y pide hablar contigo?

–Pues invéntale que estoy en el baño o algo así.

–Sería más fácil si vinieras –dijo con preocupación– Mira, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero si aceptas iremos sólo por una noche, al día siguiente por la tarde nos volvemos si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Está bien?

Suspiré sonoramente. Era primera vez que se le oía tan desesperado y me pregunté si aquella necesidad de asistir tendría que ver con alguna chica. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta de la casa y volteé a verlo con mala cara.

–Está bien iré –dije rindiéndome. Pero justo antes de que dijera algo más lo interrumpí– Pero tengo mis condiciones. Si me aburro y no sé qué hacer, me devolveré sin importar si vienes o no conmigo –Eriol asintió– Y, a cambio de esto, la próxima semana tendrás que hacer todas las tareas de la casa.

Vi como su cara pasaba de la felicidad absoluta a la confusión. Sabía cuánto odiaba mi primo hacer los quehaceres de la casa, así que suponía que era el mejor castigo que podía darle por toda la insistencia.

Me encerré en mi habitación y desabotoné mi camisa para cambiarme de ropa. Debía admitir que aquella breve conversación con Kinomoto no me pareció para nada desagradable. Se había comportado conmigo igual que con todo el mundo; sonriendo sin parar y con una amabilidad única, así que por un momento pensé que si ella estaba en la fiesta esa de la que todo el mundo hablaba y además me había invitado personalmente, no podía ser del todo mala… ¿o sí?.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Mis disculpas por tardar, pero la verdad no creo que pueda actualizar muy seguido. Entre el trabajo, mi novio y los amigos es bastante poco el tiempo que puedo dedicar a escribir, aunque tal vez vaya subiendo capítulos no tan largos como para no hacer tan tediosa la espera.

El título del capítulo hace referencia al refrán "El que la sigue la consigue", aludiendo a la insistencia de Eriol que terminó consiguiendo convencer a Syaoran para que vaya.

Si les gustó el capítulo (si no les gustó igual), pueden dejarme un review. ¡Me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta lo que escribo!

Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han dado un tiempo de escribir: Reitsuko, , Mileth rami, Marisa Heartfilia, Acosadora09, ThisisMel, Kaho, kami no musume, Vale, Magr Nacxwork (omg cómo me ha costado escribir tu Nick D:), politali22, Lizy-Michaellis, ELISA LUCIA V y Canariam.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
